


Jim, You Look Like Crap

by wickedsingularity



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Because January has apparently been announced as the Put Yourself in the Story Month, I have written a shamelessly self-indulgent one-shot starring myself and Jim Kirk. Inspired by the gifs below.





	Jim, You Look Like Crap

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this here in January...

I looked down at the screen embedded into my desk. "Computer, locate Captain Kirk."

" _Captain Kirk is in turbolift 3._ "

"Headed where and is he with someone?"

" _Deck 5 and he is alone._ "

"Excellent..." This was just like I had hoped, and just like he always did after a senior crew meeting. Down to the mess area on deck 5 to grab an apple, and then to his quarters to have a few minutes of quiet, and then back up to the bridge or wherever his schedule said he should be. And with the turbolift that would drop him off at the right section, so he had to walk past my quarters.

Working quickly, I moved to the panel near my door and overrode the security protocols to access the security cameras in the hallway outside, so I would know exactly when to strike. I also turned off the lights and made sure they would stay off, even though there was someone in the room.

As I stood there in the dark, staring at the bright white empty hallway on the screen, waiting, I could feel myself salivating at the thought of what I was about to do. For days, I had been planning this, just waiting for the next senior crew meeting, and all day today I had worked myself up, almost trembling with anticipation. He was _not_ expecting this.

There was a shifting of the lights, and in the corner of the screen, I saw him stride confidently out of the turbolift. My heart began pounding excitedly, and I rested one hand on the panel, ready to open the door, while staring as Captain Jim Kirk came closer and closer. Looking very good in his black trousers, leather boots and golden shirt.

"Now," I whispered to myself. The door opened and I grabbed his arm. It was just enough time for him to see my face illuminated by the light from the hallway, before I pulled him into the pitch dark of my quarters. I shoved him against the wall and lifted up on my toes to capture his lips with mine. He tasted like the coffee I knew he had just had. While I loathed the taste of the drink, I always loved the flavour on him.

I moaned into his mouth, and just as he got over the surprise attack and was about to slide his arms around my waist and deepen the kiss, I pulled away.

"Martine, what are you –" was all Jim had time to say before I was on my knees, pulling down his pants and then his boxers. "Martine! What are you doing?"

"Just shut up, Jim," I demanded. Having spent a few minutes in the dark, my eyes saw the outline of his currently limp cock and it made me lick my lips. "And enjoy." I wrapped my hand around the meat, jerking a couple of times. I could almost feel the blood flow change direction. I wet my lips and kissed the tip, then blew gently on it. Jim let out a hiss and, to my delight, he was hardening in my hand.

"I'm supposed to be on the bridge in a few minutes," he stated, slightly breathless.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I snapped and paused my hand, letting the other hand slide up his thigh and under his Captain's shirt, letting my long nails scrape gently down his abdomen. "This won't take long."

"Yes, Lieutenant." His voice was shaking a bit.

"Good answer, Captain," I praised him, and moved closer so I could kiss and nibble his thigh. I let my thumb brush over the tip, finding precum, using it to help my hand move smoothly. Then I took my first lick, making Jim hiss again.

"Fuck, I love your taste, Captain." I hummed and lapped at him almost like a lollipop. "So good." I wrapped my lips around the tip and sucked what I could, wanting more of that delicious salty taste.

Jim's legs trembled a bit and his hands wound into my short red hair. " _Martine_ ," he moaned. "Please."

I hummed again and bobbed my head, the tips of his fingers gnawing at my skull, but never once forcing my movement. Using my hand where my mouth couldn't reach, I sucked and licked and swirled my tongue and brought him closer and closer to the edge, and he moaned and groaned and cursed. I could get off on his sounds alone, and he knew it, and he was so vocal, and I felt myself getting so turned on I was almost regretting this whole thing. I needed to change my plans.

Before Jim reached the point of no return, I released him with a loud pop and stood up on slightly wobbly feet. "No no no," he whined. "Fuck, Martine."

"Exactly." I grabbed his shirt and forced him towards the bed. He stumbled a by the restraints his pants made around his ankles, but I pushed and with an oomph he fell down onto the mattress. While he scrambled backwards and kicked off the offending garments around his feet, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, tore off my own underwear, and crawled on top of him.

"I wanna see you," Jim begged, his hands moving up my thighs as I settled with my knees on either side of his hips, hovering above him. He pushed my uniform dress up and let one calloused hand cup me, his middle finger pushing in between my folds and sliding easily over my swollen bud and down to my dripping entrance. "You love sucking my dick this much, Lieutenant?"

As much as I wanted to sink onto his finger, I needed his cock inside me more. I pushed his arm away from between my thighs and instead grabbed the hard meat, wet and slick from my mouth. "It's all for this, Captain Kirk." My eyes fluttered close as I easily sunk myself down onto it, both of us groaning at the joining. I allowed myself a few moments to just feel him deep inside me.

"Computer, lights on," Jim commanded. Nothing happened. "I wanna see you, Martine."

"Not part of the plan." I slapped my hands down on his chest for support and began moving back and forth, just grinding against him. The darkness allowed me to focus on the feeling of Jim inside me, otherwise I knew I would be distracted by those sinfully luminescent blue eyes.

Jim held my hips, fingers digging into the flesh, but let me move as I wanted. I let instinct take over as pleasure built quickly inside me. This was all about getting off as fast as possible, and I moved with desperation, rising and falling onto his swelling length. I let out a squeak of surprise when he met my thrust, hips rising off the bed to slam up into me. It almost unseated me, and I clenched the fabric of his shirt in my fists, moaning each time he slammed up.

I could feel Jim getting closer, and so was I, but I slowed down, forcing him to lie still.

"Martine... Please..." His voice was raspy. "I got– I gotta cum... _Please_." The desperate plea at the end, the need in his voice, that was what I wanted to hear. I squeezed myself around him, and let him set the pace. His knees came up behind me, heels digging into the mattress, and his hips drilled up into me, hands holding my hips steady. I put one finger on my throbbing clit and screamed as I came. The hand still holding onto his shirt clenched and twisted so tightly the fabric teared and I almost doubled over, my finger working my clit furiously.

With one final thrust, Jim too erupted, his entire body arching off the bed. He screamed my name, drawing on the last vowel.

It was too much, I was too sensitive. I rose off him and scrambled back, forcing him to spread his legs so I could catch the last of his climax in my mouth, drawing it out as I had drawn out mine.

"Stop, stop," Jim pleaded breathlessly when he had nothing left to give, pulling away from my mouth. "I can't."

I sat down by the foot of the bed, catching my breath and savouring the taste of us on my lips. I could see him lying there, arm over his eyes, chest heaving.

"That was fun," I said.

He made a sound of agreement. "What have gotten into you today? Besides me?"

I didn't answer right away, instead standing up and pulling on my underwear so I wouldn't drip all over the floor. "Computer, lights on." This time, the command worked. I looked over at Jim, and couldn't help but laugh. He looked thoroughly fucked, hair standing in all directions, skin flushed, his shirt ripped, and naked from the waist down. "That's a sight I won't forget in a hurry." I picked up his pants and underwear, straightening them out. "I just had to have you," I replied. "Get dressed. Weren't you needed on the bridge?"

"Fuck, yes. I gotta change first though." Jim scrambled out of bed and hurried into his pants. Before he moved to the doors, he pulled me to him. I looked up into his blue eyes and felt my stomach flutter. "This is one of the reasons why I love you, Martine," he said and grabbed the back of my head, and kissed me. It was hard and passionate, and over too soon, leaving me dazed and breathless.

I came to myself just as he stepped out into the hallway. "I'm not done with you." As the doors slid shut, I heard a definite groan.

* * *

Jim hurried down the hallway towards the Captain's quarters, slightly unsteady on his feet and squinting in the harsh light. His entire body felt almost like he was back at the Academy at the end of Induction Day.

There were hurried footsteps behind him, and soon Leonard McCoy caught up with him. "You're not on the bridge yet?" Before Jim could answer, McCoy had taken in the state of him. "Jim, you look like crap! What the hell happened to you? Have we been boarded by hostile forces? Why haven't you sounded the red alert?"

"There's nothing you need to worry about, Bones." Jim tried to hide his grin and walk a bit steadier.

"I don't like that sheen of sweat on your face. Do you have a fever? You look feverish. I'll see you in the medbay for a check up."

"I'll see myself to the bar for a drink," Jim said dismissively and slipped inside his quarters before McCoy could haul him off to deck 7. Change of clothes, and then a drink. The bridge could wait.


End file.
